


Goodbye

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Inner Medley [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Lies, Partings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You lied to me! You lied about everything!” Roxas yelled with clenched fists. He was so angry, but even more than that he was disappointed. Axel was supposed to be his friend, and weren’t friends truthful?</p><p>Songs: Song: I Never Wanted To by Saosin and Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Wanted This

**Author's Note:**

> Since I had fun with the Terra/Aqua companion chapters I thought I'd try them again. Roxas' side was the first idea that I had, but since I was searching for more song ideas this one popped out as well.

“You lied to me! You lied about everything!” Roxas yelled with clenched fists.

Axel dropped his head at this. That was an exaggeration. “No, I didn’t,” he said simply.

“Really? Then when were you ever telling the truth?”

As often happened when he was around Roxas or Xion a burst of emotion overcame him. “You really are my best friend. I do like spending time with both of you.”

“Great, so you only lied about everything that was important.”

“You and Xion are important!” Axel was angry. It was one thing for him to be upset with him, but he wouldn’t let him belittle himself. “The most important.” This was spoken softly, and he wasn’t sure if Roxas had heard.

“Doesn’t matter, you still hid a lot of important things from me. Why? Did you like making fun of my ignorance behind my back?”

“No. Rox, you gotta believe me. Everything I did was for our best interests.”

“Your best interest.”

“No! All of ours. If you go through with this, do you know what they’ll do to you? I was trying to protect you!” And he had. Yes, maybe he was a selfish person, and yes, maybe the only reason he wanted to protect them so badly was for his own benefit, but he really did.

“Look me in the eyes and promise me that you’re telling the truth.”

Taking a deep breath, he focused solely on Roxas’ hard blue eyes, blue eyes that touched the soul he only had in these moments.

“I’m telling the truth.”

Roxas seemed unsure for a minute before he shook his head. “Thank you, Axel, but it doesn’t change anything. I need to leave. I need to know what is going on. If you won’t tell me then I will figure it out on my own.”

“I wish I could.” Axel questioned his own decision. Roxas seemed deadest on leaving if he didn’t explain to him about Sora, but Axel knew without a doubt that Roxas would leave him if he knew. Axel cared about little anymore. He didn’t care about the world, a world that Sora would surely save if he was completed, and he definitely didn’t give a damn about the Organization. Keeping Roxas with him might help the Organization and damn the world, but it was the only option that seemed plausible.

“If Xemnas found out you knew then he’d kill you. Not eliminate like the other Nobodies. Roxas, you are special. You. Will. Die.” He emphasized the words, and Roxas visibly flinched as he thought about what this meant.

“Sorry, Axel, but this is bigger than just me.” And that was the difference between them. With Axel it was all about himself, it always had, but Roxas, he was capable of self-sacrifice. That was why he knew that Roxaswould merge with Sora if learned the truth.

Axel scrambled for whatever other excuses he could come up with. “Why is Xion so important to you? She’s just an artificial replica. She’s not even really living. Her life isn’t as important as yours.” The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but they were necessary.

“How dare you.” Roxas’ voice was acidic. He glared so deadly at him that for a moment Axel thought he might punch him, but then Roxas’ face softened. “I know what you’re doing. Sorry, Axel, but I’m leaving. Goodbye.”

He watched as he began to walk away. “Can’t I at least come with you?”

Roxas stopped. Then he turned halfway around cocking his head over his shoulder. “No. If Xemnas is as bloodthirsty as you say he is then you should stay here and try to cover for me somehow.”

“Sure, leave me to fend off the monster,” Axel muttered under his breath. Did Roxas really care more about Xion than him, or was this just punishment for his lies? He wasn’t sure, and he assumed that he’d never know the truth. Hah, the irony of longing for this truth made his stomach laugh with painful fire. 

Roxas resumed walking as he grew more and more distant Axel could feel emotion slipping. Tears welled in his eyes before the connection shattered leaving him with a gnawing hole in his chest where his heart would be. The sadness was gone, but the remembrance was not, and the tears fell.


	2. Never Wanted This

“You lied to me! You lied about everything!” Roxas yelled with clenched fists. He was so angry, but even more than that he was disappointed. Axel was supposed to be his friend, and weren’t friends truthful?

Axel dropped his head at this. “No, I didn’t,” he said simply.

“Really? Then when were you ever telling the truth?”

His voice took on stronger emotion. “You really are my best friend. I do like spending time with both of you.”

Roxas was glad to hear this, but he couldn’t let this get in the way of the point. “Great, so you only lied about everything that was important.”

“You and Xion are important!” Axel was angry which surprised Roxas. He hadn’t exactly meant the phrase that way.

“Doesn’t matter, you still hid a lot of important things from me. Why? Did you like making fun of my ignorance behind my back?” Even though Axel said that he was his friend the idea of him having fun at his expense still seemed likely. Nothing else made sense.

“No. Rox, you gotta believe me. Everything I did was for our best interests.”

Yeah right. Axel didn’t have a heart. Why would he even care to begin with? But then why did Roxas care? “Your best interest.”

“No! All of ours. If you go through with this do you know what they’ll do to you? I was trying to protect you!”

Axel sounded sincere, and he wanted to believe him, but after all the deception he’d already pulled off he couldn’t. “Look me in the eyes and promise me that you’re telling the truth.”

Taking a deep breath, Axel focused solely on Roxas’ hard blue eyes as he asserted “I’m telling the truth,” and somehow in that moment Roxas could swear he felt something. Something light and intangible. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew that it was telling him that it was the truth.

But what did it change? Nothing, and that is what hurt Roxas the most. The past was done, and no matter what Axel said at this point it couldn’t be changed. 

Shaking his head he said, “Thank you, Axel, but it doesn’t change anything. I need to leave. I need to know what is going on. If you won’t tell me then I will figure it out on my own.”

“I wish I could.” Axel paused before continuing. “If Xemnas found out you knew then he’d kill you. Not eliminate like the other Nobodies. Roxas you are special. You. Will. Die.”

He emphasized the words, and Roxas visibly flinched as he thought about what this meant. What was death? He’d never really thought about it, and now probably wasn’t the best time to. Regardless, it still didn’t matter. Wasn’t Xion in the same boat? Couldn’t she die for her actions? If so then that gave him even more reason to leave so that he could protect her.

“Sorry, Axel, but this is bigger than just me.”

“Why is Xion so important to you? She’s just an artificial replica. She’s not even really living. Her life isn’t as important as yours.”

Roxas’ voice was acidic as he let out, “How dare you.” He glared at Axel’s horrible betrayal, but then his face softened when he realized that it wasn’t a betrayal. If he really did believe that Xemnas would kill him, thenwasn’t Axel still just trying to protect  _him_? “I know what you’re doing. Sorry, Axel, but I’m leaving. Goodbye.”

Roxas had already begun to walk away when he heard Axel’s plea. “Can’t I at least come with you?”

Roxas stopped. Then he turned halfway around cocking his head over his shoulder. “No. If Xemnas is as bloodthirsty as you say he is then you should stay here and try to cover for me somehow.”

Of course Roxas didn’t mean that he wanted Axel to take his punishment. Even with everything he wouldn’t wish harm on him, but right now Xion and learning the truth about Sora was what mattered.

He resumed walking, but the more distance there became between them the more difficult continuing became. Would he ever see him again? Probably not, and this was what stirred the sadness he had been trying to keep at bay. Anger was easier since he could blame Axel. Blame was easy. But sadness gave no solace, no ease. As he trudged further and further he felt its weight upon him like an iron clasp restricting his heart.


End file.
